The Game
|Image = 4x03.jpg |Numer sezonu = 04 |Numer odcinka = 03 |Premiera USA = |Premiera Polska = |Scenariusz = Joey Murphy & John Pardee |Reżyseria = Bethany Rooney |Gościnnie = Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair z Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield i John Slattery - Victor Lang }}'The Game '''jest trzecim odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 14 października 2007 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Joey Murphy & John Pardee, a reżyserowała Bethany Rooney. Opis Katherine twierdzi, że towarzystwo jej córki jest dla niej nieodpowiednie, dlatego też zabrania Dylan spotykania się z Julie. Danielle upada podczas jazdy na rolkach. Streszczenie Susan chce zorganizować wieczór z szaradami. Wszystkie przyjaciółki, pamiętając poprzednie tego typu spotkania, zgodnie wymigują się z uczestnictwa. W międzyczasie Bree opowiada im o awanturze w domu Katherine. Wówczas zmieniają zdanie i stwierdzają, że przyjdą, ale pod warunkiem, że zjawi się też Katherine. Sądzą, że uda im się ją upić i czegoś się dowiedzieć. Stella martwi się apatycznym stanem Lynette. Prosi Andrew o pomoc w załatwieniu marihuany. Danielle dzwoni do domu i narzeka na nudę. Bree ignoruje jej zachowanie. Gabrielle jest niezadowolona, że związek Carlosa i Edie zdaje się mieć coraz lepiej. Ten obiecuje jej, że za 2 tygodnie będzie wolny. Po raz kolejny dzwoni do tajemniczego mężczyzny, który obiecuje załatwić sytuację. Susan prosi Bree o telefon jej ginekologa, bo nie czuje się komfortowo przy Adamie. Bree podaje jej przypadkowy numer z książki telefonicznej. Susan umawia się na wizytę. Na miejscu okazuje się, że warunki sanitarne i pacjenci prezentują tak niski poziom, że Bree musiała ją okłamać. Stella zdobywa narkotyki i podstępem wkłada je w ciastka. Lynette nabiera wigoru. Tymczasem spotkanie u Susan rozpoczyna się. Gabrielle i Bree usiłują wyciągnąć coś z przeszłości Katherine, jednak ona nieustannie je zbywa. Wówczas wraca Susan i na osobności zaczyna czynić Bree wymówki. Obiecuje, że wrócą do tej rozmowy po grze. Na spotkanie wprasza się Edie z Carlosem, dla której jest to okazja do "przypadkowej" demonstracji pierścionka zaręczynowego, który tak naprawdę sprawiła sobie sama. Gabrielle jest wściekła i robi Carlosowi awanturę. Ten potem kłóci się z Edie. Aby wzbudzić zazdrość w Carlosie (a nie w mężu!) Gaby flirtuje z Adamem. Carlos oczywiście się wścieka, zła jest również Katherine. Przypomina mu o tajemniczym incydencie z Chicago. Edie radzi jej, by uważała na Gaby i opowiada kilka szczegółów z przeszłości ich sąsiadki. Wreszcie rozpoczyna się gra. Skład pierwszej drużyny to Gabrielle (kapitan), Adam, Victor, Bree, Orson i Mike. Skład drugiej drużyny to Susan (kapitan), Lynette, Tom, Katherine, Carlos i Edie. Lynette pojawiła się nagle w ostatniej chwili. Wszyscy szybko zorientowali się, że nie jest do końca trzeźwa, kiedy krzycząc "jestem ninją" kopnęła i przewróciła lampkę nocną. Zabawa trwa. Wszyscy w miarę dobrze się bawią, do czasu kiedy Lynette przedstawia film "Hang Em High" (w polskim tłumaczeniu "Powieście ich wysoko"), wskazując na Edie, a potem imitując wieszanie się (:D!). Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzają, że czas na przerwę. Zjawia się Stella. Okazuje się, że Lynette zabrała ze sobą "magiczne" ciastka. W trakcie zbierania ich Tom potrąca Gaby, która wylewa drink na tors Adama. Gabrielle oczywiście postanawia go wytrzeć, co nie podoba się Katherine. Wywiązuje się między nimi ostra wymiana zdań. Katherine mówi jej o jej niemoralności i wypomina romans z Johnem. Słyszy to Victor. Gaby mówi jej w odwecie, że Bree widziała, jak biła swoją córkę. Katherine mówi jej na to, że musiała tak zrobić, by chronić ją przed prawdą o "najgorszej rzeczy, jaką ojciec może zrobić córce". Po powrocie do domu Katherine odkrywa, że Julie i Dylan włamały się do jednego z pokoi, który ona wcześniej kazała zamknąć i zabroniła do niego wchodzić. Bree odbiera telefon, że Danielle jeździła na rolkach (9 miesiąc ciąży!) i przewróciła się. Teraz życie płodu jest zagrożone. Bree i Orson chcą natychmiast jechać do Danielle, ale otrzymują wiadomość, że wszystko już jest w porządku. Do Bree przychodzi Susan i pyta ją, co się stało. Ta zdradza, że są problemy z dzieckiem i nie chciała jej martwić. Obie zastanawiają się, jak to będzie, kiedy ich dzieci pójdą na studia. Lynette odkrywa prawdę na temat ciastek i robi Stelli awanturę. Ta obiecuje, że już tego nie zrobi, jednocześnie cieszy się, że córka przeżyła pierwszy od wielu dni radosny wieczór. Victor jest wściekły na Gaby - uważa, że jej dawny romans z nieletnim ogrodnikiem może zaszkodzić jego karierze politycznej. Gabrielle jest przerażona jego zachowaniem, jednocześnie bardziej zbliża się do Carlosa, który w przeciwieństwie do Victora okazał o nią zazdrość. Victor rozmawia z Carlosem o romansie Johna i Gaby i wyznaje, że gdyby to on był zdradzany przez Gaby, zabiłby jej kochanka. Katherine postanawia otworzyć tajemniczy pokój na strychu. Mówi Adamowi, że skłamała na temat ojca Dylan, by ludzie nie zadawali pytań. Kiedy zostaje sama, odkrywa dywan i znajduje niewielką dziurę w podłodze. To przywołuje w niej wspomnienia i sprawia, że zaczyna płakać. Obsada Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka ''The Game pochodzi od musicalu Bounce Stephena Sondheima. *Scena wychodzenia Katherine i Adama z imprezy została przycięta. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 403. *Odcinek obejrzało 18,89 milionów ludzi. Nagrody Odcinek zdobył 11,8/18 w nocnych ocenach Nielsena z ogółem 18,892 mln widzów, o niewiele wyżej od poprzedniego odcinka Smiles of Summer Night, który osiągnął 11,2/17. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: Hry *Francuski: Jouer pour Gagner *Francuski (Kanada): Jouer pour Gagner *Niemiecki: Scharade *Hebrajski: המשחק *Węgierski: Most mutasd meg! *Włoski: Il Gioco *Polski: Kalambury *Hiszpański: El juego *Grecki: Το Παιχνίδι Galeria en:The Game fr:4x03 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty